The development of the Face Base Consortium calls for a comprehensive research collaboration to facilitate data collection, organization, and optimized utilization of new and existing data on mid-facial development and malformations. Our laboratory has a long history of investigating the molecular and cellular mechanism of cleft palate. We have developed a proposal that builds on our strength and will focus on genomic and imaging analysis of selected and highly clinically relevant cleft palate animal models. Specifically, we will use the Tgfb, Tgfbr, Smad4, Msx1 and Fgfr2 mutant animal models that represent complete and sub-mucous cleft palate defects in humans as our entry point. Taking advantage of these animal models, we will work closely with several scientists to address the regulatory mechanism of CNC cell fate determination. Specifically, working with Dr. Marianne Bronner-Fraser at California Institute of Technology (Caltech), we will investigate whether the neural crest gene regulatory network of traditional vertebrate models is conserved and may exert its regulatory function during palatogenesis. In collaboration with Dr. Joseph Hacia at USC, we will discover critical components of the Tgf-b signaling network that are specifically involved in regulating the fate of CNC cells during palatogenesis. Working with Dr. Scott Fraser at Caltech, we will generate comprehensive and dynamic three-dimensional images of palatogenesis and malformations using microMRI and microCT. Finally, we have developed a strategy to screen for specific points of intervention within the gene regulatory network that will allow us to develop therapeutic strategies to prevent and rescue cleft palate. Our collective effort will not only generate tremendous resources for the Face Base Consortium but will also offer opportunities for extensive collaborations for future translational research on craniofacial birth defects.